A display device includes an edge-lit type backlight module and a display panel which is disposed on the light exiting surface side of the edge-lit type backlight module. Specifically, as illustrated in FIG. 1, the edge-lit type backlight module includes a light guide plate 1′, a light bar 2′, a reflective adhesive tape 3′, a back plate 4′, an optical film 5′ and a reflective plate 6′. The back plate 4′ serves to support the remaining components of the edge-lit type backlight module, and the reflective adhesive tape 3′ serves to reflect back the light incident thereon to the light guide plate 1′ so as to increase the light efficiency of utilization.
In order to better support the display panel, protect the light bar 2′ and provide an appropriate position for the attachment of the reflective adhesive 3′, as illustrated in FIG. 1, the back plate 4′ comprises a body portion 41′, and a bending portion 42′ which extends inward from the side of the body plate 41′ corresponding to the light bar 2′ and defines a U-shape bending structure in combination with the body portion 41′. The bending portion 42′ is used to support the display panel, protect the light bar 2′ and receive the reflective adhesive tape 3′ attached to the bending portion 42′. In the assembling process of the edge-lit type backlight module involving the back plate 4′ with the above structure, the reflective tape 3′ is first attached to the side of the bending portion 42′ facing to the body portion 41′, and then the light bar 2′ is attached to the side of the body portion 41′ facing to the bending portion 42′, finally, the reflective plate 6′, the light guide plate 1′ and the optical film 5′ are assembled in this order.
However, the inventors found that since the bending portion 42′ usually has a relatively long length (e.g., 3.5 mm˜5.3 mm) and the distance between the bending portion 42′ and the body portion 41′ is relatively small (e.g., 0.86 mm˜1.32 mm), it is difficult to perform the processes of attaching the reflective tape 3′ and the light bar 2′, and therefore poor attachment is obtained between the reflective tape 3′ and the light bar 2′, thereby influencing the subsequent assembly of the light guide plate and the optical film and seriously impacting the performance of the edge-lit type backlight module.